Que faire pendant les vacances?
by xarinam
Summary: se passe dans Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, l'organisation a un jour de congé que vont faire Roxas et Axel? j'avais adoré ce passage dans le jeu mais j'ai décidé de un peu modifié YAOI Axel/Roxas


Roxas : C'est la première fois que j'ai des vacances, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire...

Axel : Tu fais ce que tu veux!

Roxas : Je sais pas ce que je veux... Et toi?

Roxas baissa la tête en disant ça et Axel passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis en souriant il lui répondit.

Axel : Moi? Dormir. Et quand j'aurai fini, je changerai de position et je dormirai encore.

Roxas : Tu n'as pas l'impression de dormir assez comme ça?

Axel : Quoi? Tu rêves! Si je m'écoutais je ferai six siestes par jours. Bon allez j'y vais j'ai rendez-vous avez le marchand de sable.

Et il partit en laissant Roxas tout seul. Il soupira et continua de se balader dans les couloirs où il croisa Xion.

Roxas : Bonjours Xion.

Xion : Bonjours Roxas.

Roxas :T'as vu la note?

Xion : Oui

Roxas: Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on est en vacances?

Xion : Je crois que je vais allé m'entrainer.

Roxas : T'entrainer?

Xion : Oui je veux manier la keyblade comme personne. Tu veux m'accompagner?

Roxas : Non merci.

Xion : Vraiment? Bon... Viens me voir si tu changes d'avis.

Et elle aussi partit. Roxas retourna dans la salle et se posta devant la note pour réfléchir.

Roxas : Que suis-je censé faire? Hmm... qu'ai-je envie de faire?...

Et il partit pour la cité du crépuscule. Comme d'habitude, il alla s'acheter une glace et monta en haut de l'horloge. Malheureusement il l'avait finit en quelques minutes et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il regarda un peu le paysage et décida de retourné à Illusiopolis.

Dans la chambre d'Axel, ce dernier dormait toujours et Roxas était assis au bord du lit et il le regardait. Soudain Axel se retourna dans son sommeil et attrapa Roxas comme si c'était un oreiller. Le blond essaya de se dégager de l'emprise mais le plus vieux se réveilla et le regarda dans les yeux mais il n'enleva pas ses bras.

Axel: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Roxas : Euh je ... Je savais pas quoi faire...

Axel : Et tu as pensé que me regardé dormir serait quelques choses d'amusant.

Roxas : Euh non... Enfin j'aime bien être avec toi alors que tu dormes ou non sa ne me génait pas.

Axel : Ca fait combien de temps que t'es là?

Roxas : Plus d'une heure.

Axel : Et tu t'es pas ennuyé?

Roxas : Non. Euh... Axel, tu peux me lacher.

Axel : Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Roxas?

Roxas : On est un peu trop prêt.

Axel : Oh vraiment?

Il commença à relacher Roxas mais il ressera son emprise d'un coup et l'embrassa rapidement et le blond devint encore plus rouge qu'au début et essaya de se relever.

Roxas: Pourquoi t'as fais ça?!

Axel : C'était marrant, si tu voyais ta tête.

Il continua de rire pendant que le plus jeune essayait toujours de s'enlever de ses bras, puis soudain Axel se retourna pour que Roxas soit allongé sous lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou en se recouvrant de la couverture.

Roxas: Axel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang?!

Axel : Moi? Je vais dormir.

Roxas : Je l'avais compris mais pourquoi tu t'es mis sur moi?!

Axel : Parce que j'en avais envie.

Roxas : Juste pour voir la tête que je ferrais?

Axel : Non. J'en avais envie c'est tout.

Roxas : Je croyais que tu avais juste envie de dormir.

Axel : Oui mais avec toi c'est encore mieu.

Roxas : Je... Je ne comprends pas trop.

Axel : Tu n'as rien à comprendre c'est ça qui est bien pendant les vacances, tu fais ce que tu veux. Donc maintenant tais-toi que je puisse dormir.

Le plus vieu referma les yeux mais les rouvrient quand Roxas l'interpella et il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait et il fût étonné de sentir les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Ils l'approfondir un peu et quand ils dûrent reprendre leur souffle, Axel lui demanda:

Axel : Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Roxas: Tu l'as dit, pendant les vacances on fait ce qu'on veux.

Axel : Bravo t'as enfin compris maintenant plus un mot on dort.

Le blond rigola pendant que l'autre replaça sa tête dans son cou et ils s'endormirent tout les deux.


End file.
